Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor packaging, and more specifically, to a semiconductor device having corrugated leads and method for forming.
Related Art
Conventional lead frames for surface mount packaging are becoming increasingly limiting as the numbers of input/output pads of a semiconductor die increases. With conventional lead frames, each lead is wire bonded to an I/O pad of the semiconductor die or directly connected to the fie flag. Therefore, the number of I/Os that can be accommodated largely depends on the ability to create a greater number of leads around the die. However, increasing the number of leads around the die also increases the size of the packaged die or shrinks the size of the leads, which is undesirable. Therefore, a need exists for an improved lead frame for surface mount packaging capable of handling an increased number of I/Os while minimally impacting the size of the resulting package.